A Walk On The Wild Side
by Team Angels
Summary: Claire is tired of everryone treating her like she's made of glass... so how does she ge back at them? By hanging out with... Jason!
1. Myrnin's Memory Machine

CPOV

Sunlight was streaming in the windows. Birds were chirping and all I wanted to do was tell them to shut up and let me sleep. Jason wasn't in much better shape than I was and he had to be a work in an hour.

I rolled over and kissed his forehead in an attempt to sooth his temper… but that wasn't in the cards. His eyes were still screwed shut, frown in place. "Are you cursing the shower or me?" I asked all smug like.

He opened his eyes and did what everyone would call a glare but you really had to know him to see the smile in his eyes. I did my best innocent act, which made him raise an eyebrow. "Jason" I said in mock horror, "How could you defile my innocence like that? I trusted you and…" Jason interrupted me by pulling his arm, which was curled around my waist, back to him. Affectively pulling me closer.

"Please Claire; your innocence was gone long before last night." He said while nipping at my ear.

I shivered against him and bent my neck to give him more room. Which he gladly took advantage of. Kissing and nibbling at my neck. His arm that was draped over my waist then went lower. I felt him starting to harden. 'Oh we had time right' I looked at the clock. OH SHIT JASE HAS 20 MINUTES! "Jase."

"Hmm" The vibrations sent chills through my body. 'Sorry to do this to but…'

"Eve in a baby pink bikini with yellow ruffles and glitter." His mouth left my neck and his erection died down. "Sorry babe but you got 20 minutes."

He just rolled his eyes and rolled out of bed. Then put on a pair of jeans and a wife beater. I did the same. After I finished zipping up my skirt I went to the mirror to look. I had picked a black spaghetti strapped tank with a white zip up the front skirt. I smiled as I ran a brush through my hair and applied some mascara and eyeliner. As I put the cap back on the liner Jason called from behind me "You act more like my sister every day, Claire."

I just smiled at him and walked away from the mirror in the living room mirror and went to get my bag. Once I finally found it, I went back to the living room. Jason was already there waiting on me. "Come on Claire I have to drop you off at Eve's."

I grabbed my leather jacket and walked out the door. Jason right on my heels. He turned around and locked the door, and we walked out to the parking garage. Once there we found the bike, and hopped on. Now when I mean bike I meant a motorcycle. Jason got it about 3 months back and it was his pride and joy. Other than me of course. He started the bike and it roared to life. "Hold on tight" He told me. I wrapped my arms around his waist and kissed the back of his neck. He hit the throttle and we were off.

12345890123570

He dropped me off at the Glass house and helped me off. "Have a good day" He said after kissing me and started up the bike.

I walked up the path, but stopped and remembered how he had scared me on the way over here by making 3 sharp turns at stop signs and a red light. "Hey Babe." He looked at me with a confused look. I looked around real quick and lifted my skirt to show him what was underneath it or in my case what I wasn't wearing underneath it.

"Claire…" I didn't hear him finish because I continued walking up the pathway to the house. Just I reached the door I heard the bike run off down the street at a pace that said he was making a mad dash to get to work on time. I unlocked the front door, entered and headed into the living room.

Unfortunately I got an eye full of Michael and Eve. "Oh come on Eve you knew I was coming over and you probably could have heard the bike. They both dropped to the ground in front of the couch. Then all I heard was a blur of wind. I walked over to the couch and started folding their clothes, and waited for them to come downstairs.

20 minutes past, 30, 40, Ah screw this I'm already going to be late for class. I grabbed my bag and headed out into the winter sun.

123123456789123456789034590

(A.n. I'm not doing her classes because then I'll drag on about my own.)

Later…

Classes were finally over and since Eve didn't come to work today, insert creepy image now, I get to walk 2 ½ miles home.

I was about 3 blocks from home when I heard him. Well not him but the bike. And sure enough Jason came around the corner about 10 seconds later. He spotted me and pulled over to the sidewalk and took off his helmet. "What are you doing?"

"Eve didn't go to work today and when I called to have her come pick me up she didn't answer. So now I am walking home." Jason sighed in aggravation and handed me his helmet.

"Get on."

"Jason it's three blocks I'll live."

"No you won't because Myrnin will kill you if you are late again."

I looked in his eyes to see if he was angry. There were flashes but that was about it. Now I know your probably wondering why didn't I just call him and have him pick me up. Well it's a long story but in notes terms, his boss won't let him off early. Sad but true.

I took the helmet and slipped it on and then, carefully so I didn't burn myself again, hopped on the bike. I situated myself then wrapped my arms around his waist. He took his hand off the brake and we made a sharp u-turn, which left scorch marks on the cement, and started off towards the other side of town. The better side of town. Yes when I moved in with Jason, I realized just how bad this side of town really was, so leave me be. I'm kind of surprised no came up while I was walking. Of course they might have thought that if they hurt me Jason would go ape shit on their asses. I remember what he said when I first started hanging around this side of town with him. "It helps when they think you're crazy" He even said it with a smile. Which was creepy at the time and is still kind of creepy now but has a funny edge to it

He let me off in front of the shack. "Either Michael or I will pick you up later ok?"

I nodded and lifted my helmet off my head and rested in the crook of my arm. Then raised his helmet enough to where his mouth and nose weren't covered, and kissed him long and deep. He put his foot on the peddle brake and took his hand off the handlebar one. Then his hand wrapped it's self around my neck and pulled me closer and he licked my bottom lip.

I opened my mouth and my hands were roaming when a voice cut through our moment. "CLAIRE DANVERS! I HEARD THE BIKE! NOW QUIT SNOGGING AND GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE!"

Jason and I reluctantly broke apart and I lowered his helmet. "See you later babe." I said as I walked away.

"What no show this time?" He asked with laughing tone.

I didn't even look around this time. I just lifted the back of my skirt to expose the curve of my butt then dropped it.

I walked down the alley and into the shack. My crazy boss was standing there tapping his foot. "So what's the excuse this time?"

"I had to walk most of the way from school to home then Jason found me and drove me home so I could change out my bag then we came here."

He watched me for a second then opened the hatch and we went in the lab.

"Now Claire I have told you about the memory scanner I made last week right?" I nodded. "Alright we're going to test it out."

"On?"

Myrnin just looked at me. "Oh no, we are not hooking me up to that thing." Suddenly there was a pain in my neck and darkness took me.

12356789016789012890

Ah cliffy. Do not be mad I just wanted to keep the chapters on track. Oh btw next chapter is where Claire is remembering how she and Jason got together. She doesn't remember anything that has already happened so it's like she's falling in love all over again so. I'll update soon.

Fly On!

-katie


	2. Revenge of the Rockstar

Sorry for the delay. The snow storms cancelled school and the chapter was on my account there. Here's the next chapter. REMEMBER MYRNIN HAS HOOKED HER UP TO THE MACHINE AND SHE DOESN'T REMEMBER A THING!

1234567890123456789023456789

CPOV

I awoke to a beeping that was driving me nuts. I rolled over and pressed the snooze button then closed my eyes again. Praying I could find sleep again. No Dice.

"Claire Bear" Eve called as she barged in my room, "Come on get up. You need to hurry before the boys use all the hot water."

Just then the alarm went off again. I slammed the button and sat up, rubbing sleep from my eyes as I went to the door. I grabbed some clothes randomly and a towel and dragged my way to the bathroom. I had just made it to the door when I heard Michael yell from his room. "OH SHIT! EVE YOU WERE SUPPOST TO WAKE ME UP AT 10!" I looked down at my watch and saw that it was almost 11. He came flying out his room but stopped when he saw me standing at the bathroom door. "Claire" He used his angelic smile and sweet voice, but I knew that he meant business. If I made a move to go into the bathroom he would use vamp speed and drag me out. I rolled my eyes and stepped away from the door.

He walked down the hall and kissed my forehead ever so lightly. "Thanks Claire" He walked in and shut the door. Eve came out of her room and looked at me quisikly. "You know your not going to have time for a hot shower since you gave him that."

"If I hadn't he would just drag me out anyway, but…" I knocked on the door. "Michael can I grab something from under the sink real quick?"

"One sec." I heard the water start and the shower curtain open and close. "Kay Claire." (A.N. OOOOHHHHH Michael in the shower. Raise your hand if you'd want to be Claire right now! Lol)

I walked in and grabbed my makeup bag from beneath the counter and then started back out before I got an idea. I walked over to the toilet , "Sorry Michael but…" I flushed the toilet.

"OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW!" I walked out and shut the door behind me.

"… paybacks a bitch."

Eve was doubled over laughing. Shane had just come out of his room, rubbing sleep from his eyes as he went. "Why is Michael screaming?" He looked at Eve. "And has she finally lost it?"

Eve stopped laughing long enough to tell Shane what I had done and then they both busted out laughing. "Guys it wasn't that funny."

Just then I heard the water turn off. "Claire" Michael said in his sickly sweet voice. "I'd run if I were you." I turned on my heel and ran towards my room. Closing the door with a slam and shoving the lock in place. "Ahh come on Claire" Michael called through the door, "I thought we were friends."

"Eve made me."

I heard Eve's appalled gasp. "I did not Claire Marie Danvers." (A.N. I'm sure someone has said her middle name but I can't remember it)

I quickly got dressed and brushed my hair. Then I picked up my cell phone and called Shane. He answered on the 3 ring.

"Hey Babe"

"Is Michael hanging around my door?"

There was a pause and I could hear a door opening from both the phone and the hall. "Yep, and I don't think he's leaving any time soon."

"Thanks" I said sorrowfully.

"You want me to distract him while you make a break for it?"

"No, he'll just wait until you're not around to get his revenge."

"Ok. Don't say I didn't warn you"

I hung up the phone and grabbed a wrapped present from the dresser. Michael's birthday was tomorrow. I couldn't believe he was going to be 20 years old. Good God he was old.

I had gotten him some song paper. You know the kind that already had the lines on it and all you had to do was write in your music. Michael had run out a while back and he's been having to draw it ever since. I also got him some new strings and some guitar picks. They were 50 cents a pick at T.J.'s. I got one with a book to represent me, a zombie for Shane, a skull for Eve, and one that said "Rockstar" for him. Eve and I even signed the back of ours. Lastly we, meaning Eve, Shane and I, got him a new amp.

Right about know you're wondering what happened to his old one. Well long story short, either Shane or Eve knocked it off the table and it broke. Yes I am ruling out me because Michael had to pick me up from Myrnin's and when we got back there were pieces everywhere.

I didn't have the amp in here but I had the others. My plan was to give him the presents early and maybe he will forgive me for the shower incident. I unlocked my door, but didn't open it. "Michael"

There was no answer on the other side. "If your going to attack me could you wait till I put the stuff in my hands down so it doesn't get destroyed?" I opened my door hoping he had heard me. I peeked out in the hallway but no one was there.

I stepped out into the hall and started down the hall. I was almost to the stairs when I felting like I was being watched. I turned and looked Michael's bedroom door, but it was closed. I started walking down the stairs when I heard a floor board creek. Michael was coming out of Eve's room. He cursed as he closed the door and looked at me. He had a playful smile on his face. 'Oh Shit I'm In Trouble' I turned and ran down the rest of the stairs but Michael was slightly faster. Next thing I knew was that I was over his shoulder and he was running around in a circle. At vamp speed.

"MICHAEL PUT ME DOWN!" I said laughing. He suddenly stopped and put me down on the couch, and looked at me.

"Claire are you alright? I didn't hurt you or anything right?" I let out a loud huff. Once again they were treating me like a baby. I couldn't tell you how many times the guys and I would be rough-housing and then they'd pull away asking if I was hurt or if I was in pain. Eve even did it every once and awhile.

I handed over the presents. "Peace offering, happy birthday."

"My birthday's not till tomorrow Claire."

I dramatically sighed and reached for the presents, but he batted my hand away. "I never said I wouldn't hold on to them" Michael was tapping his fingers on his arm, meaning he wanted to open them, but he had to restrain himself from doing it.

"Michael just open them."

His face lit up like a kid on Christmas as he opened the small box that held the guitar picks. He looked at them for a second before smiling at me. "You and Eve even signed them."

"Yeah, couldn't get Shane to sign his. He didn't want to ruin one of the zombies." Michael smile grew till you could see his teeth.

"Sounds like Shane. Hey Claire, can you do me a favor?"

"What?"

He set the box down. "Could you… mention to Eve and Shane about the fact that I need some guitar strings and writing paper?"

I bit back a giggle and nodded. He smiled then reached for the bag which held those very two items. He wadded up the tissue paper and threw it at me. I threw it back at him. Soon a war started out between us. "What are you two doing?"

We looked back at the stair case and saw Shane and Eve looking at us. "We are having World War 19"

"OH SHIT EVE DUCK AND COVER!" Shane leaped over the railing and landed behind the couch.

Michael, Eve and I looked at each other before laughing. "Michael hurry and open the bag or your going to be really late."

I pushed Michael towards the coffee table, but he just rolled his eyes and stalked towards Shane's "Hiding Place".

"Shane look out here comes Michael." Michael and Eve looked at me with a 'How dare you' look.

Shane popped up and ran over to me. Effectivly putting me behind him. "Claire get ready to run."

I picked up my wallet, and started backing away. Unfortunatly I tripped on thin air and fell over. I landed on my wrist on the way down. Shane, Eve and Michael where at my side in a instant. "Claire bear are you alright?"

Holding my wrist to my chest I replied "Yeah. Once I get an icepack I'll be right as rain."

Michael and Shane share a 'yeah right look'. "Seriously babe are you sure? It's already swelling"

"It's just twisted" I walked towards the kitchen for ice when I remembered something. "Hey Michael." I blinked and and when I opened my eyes he was staring at me.

"Yeah Claire?"

Using my good hand I grabbed his ice-cold wrist and pulled it up. The placed my injured wrist in his hand. "Ahh. Much better."

Michael started laughing. "Claire are you sure your ok. We can take you to the doctor if you want." I turned and saw Shane and Eve standing in the doorway. Anger was starting to brew inside me.

I wasn't that breakable as they thought I was. "I'm fine" I said again. I tried to pull my wrist out of Michael's hand but I surprised him and instead of letting go his grip tightened. I yelped and Michael's instantly let go.

"Claire I'm so sorry it was an accident"

"I know Michael."

I walked over to the freezer and pulled out an ice pack and placed it on my wrist.

"What the fuck Michael!"

"I was an accident Shane. Claire took him by surprise."

"I don't care…" My temper was starting to crack. "you know how fragile girls are"

"Hey I'm not fragile" Eve defended herself.

That's it! "Shut up" I yelled. Shane and Eve looked over at me with a look of surprise on their face. Michael looked apologetic. "I'm tired of you guys treating me like a baby." I threw down the pack and ran for the door. I slammed it behind me the proceded to walk into the town part of Morganville.

I had just walked past Oliver's shop, looking down at the sidewalk the intire time, when I bumped into someone. Ugh someone who smelled like they hadn't shower in a few years. I looked up and saw the reason for the smell. I had bumped into Eve's little brother, Jason. "Sorry about that Jason. You ok?"

He just picked himself up and started on his way. "Tipicall" I muttered under my breath. He froze for a second then started on his way. I continued to walk down the sidewalk thinking about ways I could make the guys see that I wasn't as breakable as they thought. Suddenly I remember something Jason said. "If your not one of the sheep and your not one of the wolves then you better be one mean junk-yard dog." THAT'S IT! I turned on my heel and ran back towards Jason. I found him about 3 blocks from where I left him.

"JASON!" He looked over his shoulder at me.

"What do you want Claire?"

"I need your help getting back at Shane, Eve and Michael."

He turned around fully now and stared at me. "No" He turned and started on his way.

I ran in front of him and started walking backwards. "What would it take for you to do it?"

He glared at me but kept walking. "Go away"

"Jason" I stopped in front of him and he cloddided with me. "Please"

"Why should I?"

"Because we both would get something out of it. They stop treating me like a baby and you don't have to be alone anymore, not to mention a shower. I'll wash your clothes for you" I was gagging on the smell.

"What makes you think I don't like beings alone?"

"You partner up with anyone who will talk to you. Oliver, Dean, Bishop, Brandon…"

"Brandon was a Dick. I hated him. I only did what he said because I had to."

"Jason please. All those people abused you and used you"

"And you don't. Say no and I'll call you a liar. 'Jason I need your help getting back at the guys.' Please Claire"

"Then how about this…"

"LISTEN" He was now screaming at me. "I SAID NO!"

He shoved me out of his way then continued down the street until he walked into the Barfly.

1234567890123456789012450

Hey guys here's chapter 3. Enjoy.

Fly ON!

-katie


End file.
